Too much of that Poison
by Zuzubear
Summary: Someone in the gAang is having issues! No worries Zuko's here to give them awkward comfort! Crazy crack pairing that i have juust fallen in love with recently! ZukoxSuki! some Tokka and Kataang hmmm Zuko seems to have athing for ppl with blue eyes
1. Chapter 1

"Guys!" I heard Sokka call out. He soon stumbled into the clearing that the rest of us had been gathering in.

Toph, Katara and I had been sitting in the clearing tending the fire, preparing dinner, and of course, chatting. Zuko had taken Aang off to firebend a bit more a while ago.

"Momo and I found these really yummy berries! I bet they could make us some really good juice to go with dinner!" Sokka looked so proud.

I smiled up at him. "That sounds great!"

"I can make you a juicer that could crush all the juice out." Toph offered.

"Yeah! Oh maybe we can make smoothies!" Sokka exclaimed as he walked over to Toph, who had started earth bending a juicer for the berries.

"Man, it's been a while since I had juice." I looked over at Katara, who was mending Toph's spare pants. It was unbelievable how fast that little girl could get such gigantic holes in her pants.

"Really? What kind do you like?" Katara glanced up from her sowing.

I had to think about that. I looked around and spotted Aang and Zuko sparring. After a while of watching them I answered. "Probably Cantalope Juice. It's the only other fruit that you can get juice from other than apples on Kyoshi Island."

"If we ever find a moon-peach tree, I'll have you try some juice from moon-peaches!" She smiled. She began humming as she started her mending again.

I smiled to myself as I heard Sokka and Toph begin to argue, but I kept watching Zuko and Aang practice, trying to learn a few new moves by watching them.

"Ouch! Toph!"

"What? Oh please! You're the one putting your hand in the way."

"Huh? Well I was putting more berries so they could be turned into yummy juice! I wouldn't of gotten hurt if you would stop when I said stop." Sokka's indignant tone was almost impossible to not detect.

"I never listen to you." Toph pointed out.

I heard Katara sigh and saw from the corner of my eye as she flicked her wrist. Water leapt to her command and went to Sokka to heal him.

We had the most powerful benders on our team, I suddenly thought. Toph could do everything with earth metal and even space matter. Airbending just came natural for Aang. Every step he took he was probably unconsciously air bending. Katara had became so powerful and brave since I first saw her. When we met again I had almost cried at how grown up she was. She was my figurative little sister and I was so proud of her. Zuko was really strong too. Compared to that angry jerk I hadn't recognized him at first when we were in prison.

In fact when I first saw him in prison I had thought of how hot he looked. He clearly was in excellent shape and his features were strong. His straight jaw line and nose, and his hair looked soft. I almost went over to flirt with him until I remembered Sokka was here. That made me pause and watch the mysterious boy. Then, when he ran his fingers through his hair, I saw the scar. I had gasped aloud and turned in the other direction. I remembered what Sokka said about him being on our side. I had sighed and walked back over to him to mop in that area while we waited for Sokka. I still had glanced his way every so often, trying to find that angry boy who had burned my village, but I only saw the sort of peacefull, mysterious, handsome boy.

I snapped back into reality when Katara had leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Oh look who's walking back over here."

I turned to look into the direction she was walking. Aang and Zuko had finished and were sitting on the giant boulder a little to my left. Aang was guzzling the water Katara had brought for them while Zuko was drying the sweat off his chest and hair. He had an awesome body. It was very well sculpted, probably from so many years of training at the palace.

"Suki, can you finish this for me?" Katara asked holding up Toph's halfway repaired pants. "I need to start dinner."

"Of course I can." I answered as I took the needle and pants from her and began fixing Toph's pants.

"Ugh! Is that Sparky and Twinkle Toes I smell?" Toph shouted.

Katara sighed, clearly exasperated. "Yes it is. In fact, why don't you guys go shower up so you don't ruin our appetites." She gave Zuko a very pointed look.

"Alright. Can you come with us so I can get some water bending in today?" Aang turned his innocent eyes on her.

The whole camp went silent and everyone turned their attention to Aang and what he just asked. Toph with a devilish smirk, Sokka who had almost gone as white as Zuko, who had turned pink. While everyone else watched Aang I kept my gaze focus on Katara.

She had a strange glint in her eyes while she looked Aang up and down, well more down than up, and she seemed like she was holding back what she originally was going to say. "No. I have work to do, dinner to cook, Sokka to babysit. I kind of got my hands full." She had one hand on her hip and was waving the other.

"Hey! I'm older I should be babysitting you!" Sokka shouted out.

"'Should' is the operative word big brother." She smirked at him.

"No. I'm older and I'm you're brother. It's my job to protect girls!" Sokka sat up onto his knees.

I shook my head as Sokka said that. Some things never change, but it's a good thing there's Toph, Katara, and I to put him into place.

"Excuse me?" Toph and Katara snapped at him in unison.

"Let's get out of here quickly." Aang pushed Zuko in the direction of the spring I had found earlier. After a quick nod from Zuko they had disappeared.

Zuko could still hear Katara and Toph yelling at Sokka, who was still fighting back. It wasn't too soon after they had left the clearing that both boys could feel the rumble of earth being bended.

"That was a good call on leaving before the fight broke out." Aang's cheery voice rang out.

"Yeah I just feel bad for Suki. Leaving her there. She was kind of in the middle of it." Zuko responded glancing over his shoulder. They had just reached the spring and Aang had already taken off his shirt and pants and was jumping in the water.

Zuko shook his head. It was so weird how natural air bending came to the kid, like every step was unconscious air bending. It must drive Toph nuts.

Aang resurfaced as Zuko waded into the water in his workout shorts. "How is Suki in the middle of it? She didn't say one word."

"I know, but she's with Sokka, yet she might want to defend that she's a girl and can protect herself." Zuko explained just before he dunked his head under water.

"Huh." Aang mulled over it for a second before he began working on some water bending tricks.

Aang watched as Zuko came out of the water and shook the water from his hair. Feeling a little playful, as usual, Aang sent a wall of water towards Zuko, who got soaked all over again. He used a whirl of water to snatch their clothes, which he began to clean. Out of the corner of his eye, Aang saw Zuko walk towards the shore of the water. With a smirk, he sent a tentacle of colder than normal water to grab Zuko by the waist and yank him back towards him.

Zuko's indignant yelp made Aang break out in a giggle fit. When Zuko resurfaced and saw Aang laughing his initial anger melted away. With a lopsided grin he splashed Aang. In return Aang jumped onto Zuko and shoved him underwater. That was the beginning of the water war.

* * *

Suki was the one who had to pull Katara away from the fight. "Why don't you go get some firewood?" She offered.

Katara flipped her hair over her shoulder and nodded, walking briskly away with her nose in the air.

Suki had to convince Toph to let Sokka out of the Earth tent she had constructed for him. Once free, Sokka set about with preparing the drinks for tonight's dinner while Suki sat down beside him.

She guessed they would have to deal with Sokka's drink considering Zuko and Aang weren't back yet to make tea. Suki had grown to like Zuko's tea, and the lopsided grin he offered with it.

She shook her head as if it could clear those thoughts from her mind. That's crazy. She didn't like Zuko. She still liked Sokka even though he was being rather distant from her lately. She didn't like the fact that his attention had been drifting from her, but she would never really complain. A few minutes later Katara and Aang returned into the clearing both carrying a few pieces of firewood.

"Katara, you're back!" Sokka shouted waving her over to where him and Suki were. "I need your help."

"Where's Zuko?" Suki asked trying to look nonchalant.

"He's still back at the spring. He actually tries to get clean." Aang grinned. "And trying to find his shirt."

"What?" She looked at him. "Where would his shirt go?" Suki tried to keep the thought of Zuko without his shirt while standing in a hot spring from her mind, but found it rather hard.

"Well I hid it in the spring while we were having a water war." Aang jabbed his thumb behind him toward the trees.

"Here you go." Sokka put a drink in her hand. Suki looked around and noticed Aang, Sokka and Toph all had the same drink in hand.

Toph was the first to guzzle the drink down, then Sokka, and finally Aang.

"This is delicious!" Aang cried, jumping in the air.

Suki finally brought up her courage to drink the mysterious drink when Aang had gone for seconds. It was a little bitter but she immediately felt a funny feeling come over her. She giggled but she didn't know what was funny.

Aang's eyed had a glassy look as he approached Katara with two drinks in his hand. "Hey, Tara! Have a sip! This stuff is awesome."

"No thanks Aang."

"Awe, babe, loosen up!" He cheered leaning over to nibble her ear.

"Aang what are you…" Katara had finally turned around to look at her friends.

Aang had a glassy look in his eyes. Suki was watching Sokka intently with what seemed to be a grimace. Sokka was eyeing Toph, who had stood up and walked towards him. The strange look reminded her of when Sokka had drank that Cactus…

Katara's eyes widened in horror and she could finish her thought at all. Toph had just sat down in front of Sokka, whispered in his ear and as soon as she leaned back Sokka began kissing her fiercely.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted. She blood bended her brother away from the drunken Toph. Tears threated to spill as she looked over to see Suki's face.

Loosing her concentration, Katara released her brother, who went right back to kissing Toph. Poor Suki looked so betrayed. She watched as Suki grabbed the cup close to her, and chuck it at Sokka's head. Katara smirked along with Suki when it hit him square in the back of the head. That was going to be one injury that Katara would refuse to fix.

Suki dashed into the forest at full speed, and Katara would of followed if she didn't have a drunken, emotional avatar wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Uh-ohhhh! Honestly i love Sokka but i can see him being a morron nd doing this! I dont like this whole Kataang nd Tokka shiping(no offense) but it makes the story work so i had to. hmm another chapter is soon to follow.

Ps i love the water fight my friend kept feeding me the idea on night nd i was insprired!!! lol

Pss i love how it's like the dead of the night nd im on posting lol

Psss i love how long this AN is ^.^

Pssss ^ o.0 i love alot of things sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko had been happy when the avatar had left in a hurry when a giant ball of water shot up into the air. Honestly, Aang and Katara needed a less obvious way to meet up and go make out.

Trying to clear those mental images he dove underwater. When he resurfaced he made quick work of cleaning his hair and making sure all the sweat was gone. He froze when a rustling noise came from behind him. He turned around and looked at the empty clearing. He heard someone sniffle.

"Hello?" His eyes shifted from spot to spot looking for potential danger. "Who's there?" He called lighting small flame in his palm when he heard more rustling directly in front of him.

"It's just me." a melancholy voice called out before a delicate frame with short auburn hair emerged from the trees. She sighed and walked towards the edge of the spring. She sat down and dangled her legs into the warm water. "Are you still looking for your shirt?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes I am. Have you… How did you know?" He spun around to look at her.

"Aang." Was Suki's short reply. She didn't look up, in fact she seemed to be scowling at the water.

Zuko watched her quizzically. "Is the water too hot?"

She blinked then finally looked up meeting his questioningly gaze with one of her own. "What? Oh! Um, no it's perfect actually." She looked down again this time running her hand through it in what seemed to be a calming method.

He watched her hand for a second more before Zuko went back to studying her features again. She did seem calm than when she first showed up. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I guess."

"You want to tell me what happened?" Zuko asked after it seemed like Suki wasn't going to exaggerate.

"Well Sokka found these berries with Momo in the forest, right? Well when he made them into juice everyone started acting funny after drinking it. Sokka and Toph started starring at each other and I didn't like it. Then Toph waltz over to my ex-boyfriend and whispers in his ear." She scowled at the water, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Zuko had moved closer.

"Wait, ex-boyfriend? When did you guys break up?" Zuko interrupted.

"I'm getting there! Then they started making out in front of me. Katara had pulled them apart but they went right back to doing that. So I threw my drink at him and it hit him in the head!" She stated proudly. She crossed her arms and it reminded Zuko of a little kid. "I consider a couple immediately broken up when you start making out with the twelve-year-old best friend!"

After a awkward pause Suki looked up. Zuko was still thinking it over. "Uh, ouch. You probably have a good arm and I bet Katara won't heal him since she's all moral this moral that." Suki burst out in laughter at Zuko's poor attempt to impersonate Katara.

"Why are you laughing?" Zuko's tone was colored by utter confusion.

"Not-nothing!" Suki told him between giggles. "It's just your impersonation of Katara was funny."

"Okay then." Zuko cursed the fact he felt his cheeks heat up.

Suki watched him as he turned away and stiffled a giggle that he was blushing. He resumed looking for his shirt.

Suki watched him as he dove under every once in while and came up empty handed. Actually she was watching his muscles that glistened in the sparkly water. For only being seventeen, Zuko had an amazing body. It wasn't too built like the guys in the prison nor was it too scrawny like the guys on Kyoshi. Suki would bet quite some money that he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. She wanted to feel the muscles move underneath her hand.

She looked around. No one was here, and certainly Katara had her hands full having to deal with a loopy Aang, Toph and Sokka, so no one would really be looking for them. It couldn't hurt right. Besides he _was_ a seventeen year old boy, it's not like he would reject her. At least she hoped he wouldn't. Suddenly she had the perfect plan. "Do you need any help finding your shirt?"

Zuko slowly turned around. "Yeah, that would help. Besides, if Sokka juice makes everyone go crazy I think Katara might appreciate so tea tonight." He gave Suki that lopsided smile.

She smiled back and stood up. She was aware of Zuko's eyes on her and began her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aang get off of me!" I yelled.

I was aware of his arms snatching my middle section but at the moment I had bigger problems to worry about.

Somehow Sokka and Toph, who were already acting bonkers, had found more Sokka Juice! Honestly, where did they keep getting it.

I bended the cursed drink into the ocean, and decided to finally do something about Toph and my brother making out. It was seriously starting to annoy me. I bended more water and froze it into an ice cage around Toph. As long as her feet were on ice she couldn't bend herself out of the raised ice cage I constructed.

Sokka and Toph screamed at me but I ignored them. Sokka actually tried to break Toph's ice cage so I put him in his own ice jail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko watched in a sort of trance like state as Suki pulled off her clothes until she was left in her white under wrappings. She looked over at him as she climbed into the spring which had gotten hotter. "Are you okay?"

Zuko coughed into his fist and turned around. "Yeah I'm fine. Why don't you check over there and I'll check over here." He responded moving towards a waterfall.

"Alright." She smiled as she watched him disappear under the water. "Hey Zuko?" She called when he resurfaced.

"Hmm?"

"You think Sokka was wrong, right? For kissing Toph in front of me and not seeming to care."

"Of course I do. I may come from the Fire Nation, but at least we know to respect women." He gave a dry chuckle. "In fact I can't even imagine trying to run a country where women have no say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know in the northern Water Tribe they are really sexist. All they expect from women is to cook, clean, and make heirs. As I have seen in other places, like Kyoshi Island, it's all about the women. You guys protected your whole town without any men. It's much the same in the Fire Nation; women run stores, restaurants, and are part of government."

"Huh, so since you're prince you should especially understand those matters. Like respect towards girls, and not lying to them."

"Ex-Prince." He corrected. "And yeah, even if I wasn't born from royalty I would still have the same views towards girls from living with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai."

It was silent and Suki actually tried looking for his shirt. She figured if she found it, it would be her golden opportunity to dress Zuko herself. She would get to touch his body, but not enough for him to notice what she was doing exactly…

Her thoughts trailed off as she saw her reflection in the water. True that she had just gotten out of prison, but never had she seen herself so disheveled.

Her hair was looking kind of frizzy, and she had bags under her eyes. So to sum it up she looked terrible. Was that why Sokka did that to her? He was a sweet guy and yes, he did make some pretty bonehead decisions, but why did he do this? Was Suki so horrid looking that he went to kiss the blind twelve year old instead? Man did she need some confidence.

Her ears and mind perked up when she heard a splash. She looked behind her to see Zuko's outline behind the waterfall. Hello comfort.

She treaded towards him slowly and silently.

"Dear Agni! Where did that little kid hide my damn shirt!" Zuko cursed under his breath. He couldn't find his shirt anywhere. Suki hadn't found it yet. Suddenly he spotted a flash of red in the water. He dove under and grabbed it, quickly resurfacing. He held out what he caught.

Well it certainly wasn't his shirt. It was a rather large red fish squirming around. It spit water at him. "Gah!" He yelped dropping the fish and hopping away from where he had been standing. He heard a giggle close by and turned.

Suki seemed to be standing on the other side of the wall of water. He poked his head through the curtain of water. "Did you find anything?" He asked; hopeful that she wouldn't asked why he had just screamed like a girl.

"Not yet. I thought you were looking for you're shirt not you're dinner." She smirked.

"Oh." He stepped out from behind the waterfall. The water rose a little under his waist, when before it had only been up to his knees behind the waterfall. Zuko had to keep himself from starring at Suki's body, all glistening-like from the water that clung to it, leaving very little to Zuko's overly-active imagination. He rubbed the back of his neck and scanned the tree line.

"Zuko?" Suki turned her blue-green eyes towards him trying to capture his gaze.

"Hmm?" He met her gaze shocked at how vulnerable those bright aquamarine orbs looked.

"I'm kind of pretty right?"

Zuko could only stare. Suki was asking him if she was pretty? Was she so offend by Sokka the moron that she need some comfort. Because comforting wasn't really his specialty. Finally he realized he better speak up and not look like an idiot. "Of course you are." He kept babbling, when he saw how her eyes lit up. "You're eyes are such a pretty color, and you have a cute face, slim waist. You don't try to act like a mom, you have opinions and don't shut out feelings." His words ended abruptly when he realized that he was going on and on.

"Oh Zuko! That's just what I needed to hear!" Zuko got tackled for the second time that day. This time it was for a hug.

Sadly Zuko's feet had gotten stuck in the mud and when she knocked him over he fell backwards into the little grotto behind the giant curtain of water.

'Smooth, Zuko, you're so suave.' Zuko mentally kicked himself. 'Tell a girl she's amazing then fall when she hugs you.' He groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. His feet were still stuck, but that wasn't the biggest part of his problems. Suki had also fallen. On top of him.

He blinked owlishly at her and she did the same. Her delicate hands were on his shoulders and her face was inches from his. He felt her warm breath on his face and it made him shiver. Then it seemed they both realized she was laying in between his knees. Her chest flush against his stomach, which was bare because he couldn't find his accursed shirt and her flat stomach laying on his hips.

"Dear Agni!" Zuko mumbled. "I'm so sorry Suki." He tried to get his feet free but he couldn't even move his toes an inch. Through all this squirming to get free, clear clarity hit Zuko. Suki hadn't even made a move to get off him nor was she even wearing the dark blush of embarrassment that was covering his face.

His eyes slowly slid back to her face and he froze. It was silent except for her steady breathing and Zuko's quickly-becoming-ragged breathing. A sly smile crept it's way across her features. She was thinking of something Zuko was trying hard as hell not to think about.

"Suki are you going to move?" Zuko whispered watching her eyes intently hoping she would understand and climb off of him.

Blue-green eyes met golden ones and an inner fire sparked in both sets. "Actually, I'm rather comfortable." Suki snuggled into his warm bare chest, making sure to wiggle all the right ways.

Zuko shivered again, feeling her snuggle up to him.

"You said I was pretty right? So will you kiss me?" She pleaded with those beautiful eyes.

Zuko inhaled sharply, was this some kind of joke? As he stared at her he knew that she was serious. Without a word Zuko leaned towards Suki slowly, trying to give her time to think about it. She immediately saw that he was going to kiss her and she pounced forward, crashing their lips together.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Heyy sorry took so long to post i kinda got busy with school hehe!! neways here it is chapter 2!!! hope u like it! thanks to those who reviewed!!! i feel like singing wen i get a review lol ne ways im putting up chapter three tonite too nd i think it will be the last chapter lol. I love Zuko wen he's comforting others, he so awkward nd it would be justh is luck to get stuck with a barely sober and sad Suki ahha thanks for reasing!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Suki gasped when he softly bit the skin where her shoulder and neck meet. She retaliated with a series of quick nibbles trail up his neck and jaw line to his ear. She loved the groan she elicited when she did that. This was their own little world and they could of stayed in it forever.

"Suki!"

"Zuko"

Both teens froze, barely breathing. They stared into each others eyes with identical looks of panic on their faces. Suki took one quiet second to notice that seeing Zuko blush was probably the most adorable and hottest thing she ever saw.

"Suki?" Sokka's voice called out from somewhere close by.

"Zuko? It that you?" Katara's light tone called out somewhere much more closer than Sokka's.

"Yeah, it's me." Zuko cringed while Suki giggled at how hoarse his voice sounded. Suki scrambled off of Zuko and he adjusted so that his hips were more under the water.

A second later the waterfall parted like a curtain, letting the two teens look up at the rest of the gang from their little alcove.

They all stood on the bank of the hot spring. Katara trying to keep her focus and keep the window between the little cave and the rest of the area open. Aang was waving to them with his hands in the air. Toph was absentmindedly messing with the metal bracelet, while Sokka stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Katara asked.

"Oh I was just helping Zuko!" Suki piped up. "Yeah he had accidentally caught a fish and it scared him so he fell backwards."

"I was not scared of that fish! It just happened to take me by surprise." Zuko grumbled making Suki giggle again.

"Then why is Zuko still sitting down if you were helping him get up?" Sokka glared at them with an accusing tone.

Zuko was just about to tell Sokka that he shouldn't care since he had no room to accuse Suki of anything, when Suki's voice startled them all.

"I found it!" She chirpped. Zuko noted that she looked so proud of herself.

"What did you find?" Zuko watched as she almost-too-innocently bended her body over his so she could reach behind him.

"Your shirt." She answered simply standing up and ringing out the soaked cloth.

"Why would Zuko need help finding his shirt?" Toph asked looked out in a totally wrong direction.

"Oh because when Zuko and I were playing around earlier I thought it would be funny to hide his shirt!" Aang laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah and when Suki came over here she offered to help find my shirt." Zuko finished.

"Why are you in you're bathing suit?" Sokka looked over at them.

"Because I didn't was my other clothes to stay wet all night and I felt like swimming to clear my head!" Suki was glaring at him but he was oblivious.

Katara noticed though and decided Suki still needed a little more cooling time. "Come on guys we found them. Let's head back. Aang, don't you still have earth bending practice with Toph to do?"

"N…" Aang's protest was silenced by Katara's look. Then looking back at Suki and Zuko again a little spark of realization hit the young monk. "Uh yeah I do. Come on Toph!" Aang grabbed the blind earth bendered hands and led her back to camp.

Suki looked over a Zuko who was currently trying to reach for his shirt. Suki yanked it out of his reach before he could grab it.

Zuko looked up and his features turned a little playful when Suki smirked down at him. "Are you trying to tease me?" Zuko whispered to her so that no one else could hear them.

"Trying?" Suki scoffed keeping her voice from the other's hearing range. "I am teasing you." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Sokka?" Katara called to him noticing he wasn't following her out from the little hot spring area. "Sokka, are you coming back to camp or what?"

"I'm not leaving until they leave!" Sokka sniffed with his arms crossed like a five year old.

"Yes you are." Katara's tone made it clear he had no choice in this.

"No I'm not!"

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes walking into the forest. A few short breaths later a big tentacle of water grabbed Sokka by the waist and dragged him back to camp.

"So…" Zuko looked up at the warrior who was currently holding his shirt. "Can I have my shirt back?"

Suki helped him to his feet and looked him up and down. "personally, I think you look better without it." She smiled drawing lazy circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid after shouting out to the world that you found my shirt I am kinda expected to go back to camp with a shirt."

"Yeah but it doesn't have to be on your body." She smirked up at him.

Zuko was starting to love this girl's quick wit. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what's my reward for finding your shirt?" Suki leaned against him still holding the fire bender's shirt in her hand.

"Uh, what do you want?" Zuko almost wanted to beat himself up for saying that until he heard her answer.

"How about you, without this shirt, in my tent making me some tea."

"You want me to make you tea?" Zuko was relieved that was all she had asked for. He remembered when he had asked Ty Lee what she had wanted for her birthday one year. The bubbly acrobat wouldn't stop talking after that.

"Yes I want you to make me tea in my tent shirtless tonight. Is that too much to ask?" Suki looked up at him with her big blue-green eyes shining.

"Nope. I think I can handle that." Zuko said taking Suki in his arms and walking to shore. Once there, Suki put on his shirt and he gently fire bended them both dry. They walked most of the way back to camp with their hands interlocked swinging between them.

* * *

_**AN: **well there is the 3rd chapter hope you liked if. If you have any ideas just let me know and ill see if i can add it. Im debating (and im mostly against it) writing a 4th chapter you know have like Zuko go to give Suki her tea but Sokka stops him and interogates him! lol thnks for reading nd review if you want! bye byess_


End file.
